Code: HOGWARTS
by HotaruDragon
Summary: A new adventure begins when the Code Lyoko gang transfer to Hogwarts, and meets Harry and co. If you haven't figured it out by now, it's a Code Lyoko and Harry Potter crossover.
1. New Encounters

**Alright!! This is my first crossover!! I tried my best so..plz!! dont flame me!! Well hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

**In the world of Code Lyoko an evil being named X.A.N.A is after a girl named Aelita Hopper, daughter of Franz Hopper. Her friends, Jeremy Belpois, Yumi Ishiyama, Ulrich Stern, and Odd Della Robbia help her to try to defeat X.A.N.A. In the Harry Potter world an evil being named Lord Voldemort is after Harry Potter. His friends Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger help him try to take down Lord Voldemort. One day these two worlds crossover and a new adventure begins. **

Chapter 1: Being Sorted Into a Different House Can Totally Change the Way You Act

"I can't believe we're going to new school," Odd said as the gang walked onto platform 9¾.

"It's our only option, Odd," Yumi said.

"Either that or become slaves of X.A.N.A," Ulrich said.

"Hogwarts is the only safe place we can go, and Aelita will be protected, so quit complaining, Odd," Jeremie said.

"Look at the bright side Odd, there are many more girls in Hogwarts than back at Kadic," Aelita said.

"Well, that's true," Odd replied.

"Well now that you're done complaining, let's get on the train.

The group headed out to the Hogwarts and found a large compartment at the back to fit at least eight people.

"This is pretty roomy," Odd said as the group got settled in.

The train had finally begun to move and the gang sat down and looked at the scenery. After about a good hour Aelita was asleep, Jeremie was reading a book, and the other three were completely bored.

"Anyone up for exploring the train," Ulrich asked.

"I am, that totally beats hanging around here," Odd said.

"I'll come too," Yumi said.

"Make sure you guys stay out of trouble," Jeremie said.

"Fine, but don't try anything I wouldn't," Odd replied.

"What's that's supposed to mean Odd?" Jeremie asked.

He pointed his thumb in the direction of Aelita as he left.

"Very funny Odd," Jeremie replied sarcastically.

It had been at least half an hour Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi had left.

Jeremie had been reading the book "A History of Hogwarts" until he heard a thrashing sound. It was Aelita, she was squirming all about.

"Hey Aelita, Aelita?" said Jeremie waking Aelita up.

Aelita came round and said, "What is it Jeremie?"

"I woke you because it looked like you were having a nightmare," Jeremie replied.

"I did, it was about X.A.N.A., it also involved my parents," Aelita said.

Jeremie looked at Aelita with an expression of concern and simply said, "Don't worry about it Aelita, you'll be safe from X.A.N.A. at Hogwarts."

"Where are the others?" Aelita asked changing the topic.

"They went to go look around the train," Jeremie said.

"Are they allowed to do that?" Aelita asked.

"Who knows," Jeremie replied.

Before either of them could talk the compartment door slid open.

"What do you want Sissi?" Jeremie asked in an annoyed tone.

"Nothing to do with you Einstein, I was just looking for Ulrich. Do you know where he might be?" Sissi said.

"Yeah, I do, he was looking for place to hide from you," Jeremie replied.

"Very funny Jeremie," Sissi said fuming as she slammed the compartment door shut.

"Good one, Jeremie," Aelita said.

Again before either Jeremie or Aelita could speak again the compartment door slid open. In the doorway were three people. A guy wearing glasses with jet black hair and a weird lightning bolt scar on his forehead, a bushy, brown haired girl, and another guy with red hair and freckles.

"Hello," Aelita said politely.

"Hi," replied the girl with the brown bushy hair. "Do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Sure," Aelita replied.

"Are you guys new here?" asked the guy with the red hair as he sat down.

"Yeah, we just transferred here," Jeremie replied. "I'm Jeremie Belpois."

"I'm Aelita Stones."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hermione Granger," replied the girl with the bushy brown hair.

"Ron Weasely," said the boy with the red hair.

"Harry Potter," replied the boy with the jet black hair.

"We're not the only new transfers here," Aelita said.

"Yeah, our other three friends Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd are exploring the train," Jeremie added in.

"Let's not forget Sissi, Hervè, Nicholas, and William," Aelita added.

"But they're not your friends?" Hermione asked.

"Well…" Aelita and Jeremie began to say but they were interrupted by the opening of the compartment door. It was Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd.

"Are these the ones?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Aelita replied.

"Hey guys, this is Hermione, Ron and Harry," Jeremie said.

"Nice to meet you," Yumi said.

"Is your name seriously "Odd"?" Ron asked with disbelief.

"Ronald! That's a rude thing to ask," Hermione said.

"It's ok, I get that a lot. Yeah the name's Odd Della Robbia," Odd replied.

"He's still odd nonetheless," Ulrich said.

Everyone laughed as the compartment door slid open. It was a black haired girl accompanied by two guys.

"Ulrich, my darling I found you at last," said the black haired girl.

"What do you want Sissi?" Yumi asked.

"Nothing to do with you, Yumi," Sissi replied.

"What do you want Sissi?" Ulrich asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me in my compartment," Sissi asked.

"Why would I?" Ulrich asked skeptically.

"Well, because…"

"Sissi, we've been through this a thousand times. I don't like you and I never will," Ulrich said.

"Well of course you'll never like me, if I give up," Sissi said pompously.

"Hey Sissi, there's one thing you never have to give up on," Odd said.

"What?" she asked.

"Being a complete airhead," Odd replied.

Sissi slammed the door shut and left fuming.

"Wasn't that rude?" Hermione asked concerned.

"If you think that's rude, then you don't know Sissi," Odd replied.

"Who knows, maybe she's their Malfoy, Harry," Ron said.

"Who's Malfoy," Yumi asked.

Before anyone answered, the compartment door opened again.

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

"Where are your manners Potty?" drawled the voice of a silver-blonde haired boy, accompanied by two husky guys.

"Where yours are hiding, Malfoy," Ron replied.

"Watch it, Weasel," Malfoy replied. "Wouldn't want to lose house points before you even get to Hogwarts, do you?"

"You may be a prefect, but that doesn't mean you can take away house points yet," Hermione said.

"Insufferable kwon-it-all," Malfoy muttered as he pulled out his wand.

He was about to jinx Hermione, when he spotted, out of the corner of his eye, the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, Aelita. He retracted his wand and headed into the direction of Aelita.

"Draco Malfoy, pleasure," he said.

Quite confused, Aelita nodded in reply.

Feeling somewhat foolish, Malfoy and his cronies left the compartment.

"O…k anyone get that?" Odd said.

"No, not really," Ron replied.

"Usually he's meaner," Harry said.

"Well at least your guy noticed us, well Aelita anyway," Ulrich said.

"Ok, but why Aelita?" Yumi asked.

"Hey Harry, d'you reckon maybe Malfoy fancies her?" Ron asked.

"Well it would explain the sudden change in behavior," Harry said.

"Wait! Fancy? You mean that guy has a crush on Aelita," Jeremie said frantically.

"It could be love at first sight," Yumi said jokingly.

"A one-sided love at first sight anyway," Aelita said as everyone laughed.

"It looks like we're getting closer, we should change into our school clothes," Hermione said.

Everyone changed into their school clothes and after a short while the train finally started to come to a stop. Everyone grabbed their luggage and headed out. It was a cool and clear night with a slight breeze, so that the smell of pine and water was abundant. Everyone made their way to the carriages.

"We have to go," Harry said.

"We're meeting up with our friends over there," Hermione explained.

"I'm sure you guys will do ok," Ron said.

As the trio left, the gang made their way to a carriage. This one however had an occupant in it.

"Sup," said the occupant.

"William?" Yumi called out.

"Yep," he replied.

Everyone somewhat reluctantly got into the carriage, seeing as there were no more carriages, and settled in.

"You guys enjoy the train ride?" William asked.

"The scenery was beautiful," Yumi said.

"I couldn't tell," William said. "I fell asleep."

"No surprise there," Ulrich said.

"Do you guys know what house you might be sorted into?" William asked.

"I haven't really thought about it," Yumi said.

"I was thinking Gryffindor," Ulrich said.

"Me too," Odd said.

"What about you, Jeremie," William asked.

"I don't know, Gryffindor's good, but maybe Ravenclaw," Jeremie replied.

"That would fit you perfectly, Jeremie," Odd said. "You too, Aelita."

"What about you William?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know, anywhere's fine," William replied.

"Really? I think you could be suited for Slytherin," Ulrich said.

"Maybe," William replied.

"How are the carriages moving?" Yumi asked.

Everyone hadn't even noticed, until Yumi asked. Everyone started scanning the front of the carriage to see what was pulling it.

"Black skeleton horses," Aelita said.

Everyone stared at Aelita blankly.

"What?" Ulrich asked in disbelief.

"That's what's pulling the carriages; can't you see them?" Aelita asked.

"We don't see anything, the most possible scenario is that the carriages are enchanted to move by themselves," Jeremie said.

"That makes sense," Odd said.

"Odd, I bet anything makes sense to you," Yumi said.

"Aelita are you ok?" Jeremie asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm ok," she replied.

'I swear I can see them. I don't feel sick either. There must be a reason why I can see them,' Aelita thought.

At that moment, the carriages began to stop and every got out the carriages. When everyone exited the carriages they all, except William, gaped at the vast castle that was Hogwarts.

"It's amazing," Aelita said.

"It really is," Yumi said.

"Let's get going, I can't wait to see the inside," Odd said.

After they entered the building, a tall witch in emerald robes made her way to the gang, followed by Sissi and her so-called friends.

"I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House; I am here to guide to be sorted. Follow me," she said.

The gang plus four followed her to the big doors that open into the Great Hall at the end of a line full of anxious first years.

"You shall wait here until your names are called," McGonagall said.

She left through the big oak doors that revealed four long tables, obviously for the different houses, and another long table going across for the staff. In front of the staff table, McGonagall set up a stool and placed an old sorcerer's hat upon it.

"I am so not putting that hat on and I can't believe we have to wait for these brats to get sorted before we do," Sissi complained. "But as long as you're here Ulrich, I don't mind waiting here at all," Sissi said.

"Hey Ulrich, aren't you glad they sort you into different houses?" Odd asked.

"Yeah, it keeps the psychos from being in the same house as you," he replied.

"So true," Odd said.

Sissi angered, huffed and turned around to face the line.

"I do hope she doesn't end up being in the same house as us," Ulrich whispered.

"Well, we'll see soon enough," Jeremie said.

McGonagall brought out a long roll of parchment with the names of all the first years. She began calling out names alphabetically.

She was through the M's when Odd said, "I wish they would hurry up, I'm starving."

"What else is new," Ulrich said.

After she finished, applause rang out through the hall as McGonagall pulled out a shorter piece of parchment.

"Lastly," she said bringing attention back onto herself. "We have a number of new transfer students. She began with, "Belpois, Jeremie."

Jeremie nervously went up to the stool and placed the hat on his head. It spoke,

"Hmm…Where should you go?...A very very sharp mind for Ravenclaw, a bit weak for Slytherin…" "GRYFFINDOR!!" shouted the hat.

Jeremie sat by Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

"Della Robbia, Odd," McGonagall called out.

Odd was a bit nervous, and tried to take his time going up the aisle.

"Would you hurry up Odd!" Sissi said as she pushed him out.

He stumbled as a few students chuckled. As he regained his stance, he locked eyes with a blue-eyed Ravenclaw girl, who smiled at him. This was making him blush as he walked up to the stool and put the hat upon his head.

"A very "odd" one indeed," the hat said. "I have the perfect place for you." "RAVENCLAW!"

Odd smiling left the stool and sat next to (you know already) the blue-eyed Ravenclaw girl.

"Delmas, Elizabeth."

Sissi confidently walked up to the stool, put on the hat on (reluctantly), and sat down, hoping it would put her in the house that Ulrich would be in.

"Very ambitious, willing to do anything to get what you want…SLYTHERIN!"

Sissi walked over to the Slytherin table and sat across Draco Malfoy somewhat happy about the fact she got sorted into a good house. (Whatever that means.)

"Dunbar, William,"

"Very talented, with a creative mind, ooh and a rebel…SLYTHERIN!"

William somewhat satisfied walked over to the Slytherin table and sat right next to Sissi.

"Ishiyama, Yumi"

Yumi breathed in and out "well, here goes" breath and walked up to the stool and placed the hat on her head as she sat down.

"Knows right from wrong. Doesn't falter in the face of danger…RAVENCLAW!"

Yumi, somewhat dumbfounded walked her way over to the Ravenclaw table and sat across from Odd.

"Pichon, Hervé."

"A sharp mind, very weak unfortunately…HUFFLEPUFF!"

Hervé walked toward the Hufflepuff table, almost tripping himself over in the process.

"Poliakoff, Nicholas,"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Nicholas went over to sit at the Gryffindor table.

"Stern, Ulrich."

"Please let him be in Slytherin," Sissi kept repeating to herself.

Malfoy had noticed and looked back and forth between Sissi and the Hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sissi looked heartbroken and lowered her head down in depression. Malfoy who was watching her apparently, had sniggered at her dismay.

'She's next, I would love it, if she was in Slytherin,' Malfoy thought to himself.

"Stones, Aelita."

Everyone had turned their heads to the last transfer who walked up the aisle. Aelita walked to the stool and placed the hat on her head as she sat down.

"A very tough choice indeed, a lot of ambition, very strong mind, and a lot of bravery…Better be…GRYFFINDOR!"

Applause rang out throughout the hall as Aelita made her way to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Jeremie.

At last the sorting was over, and the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood up and gave his annual speech, and said "Virtualization."

Confused at what they think a weird phrase, people began to notice the food appearing on the table.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Aelita and Jeremie began engaging in conversation.

"Can you believe it?! Odd in Ravenclaw," Jeremie said.

"Well, he always had thought in a unique way," Aelita said.

"Congrats on making it to Gryffindor," Harry said.

"Thanks," Aelita and Jeremie said.

"I guess," Ulrich said somewhat depressed.

"Why? What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"He's sort of disappointed Yumi wasn't sorted into Gryffindor," Jeremie explained.

"Well, be grateful it's not Slytherin," Harry said.

"I'm glad about that though," Ulrich said glaring in William's direction.

"Ronald!" Hermione said. "Chew your food!" she complained.

Ron had apparently been stuffing his mouth with just about everything.

Jeremie, Aelita, and Ulrich chuckled.

"What's so funny?" demanded Ron.

"Well, it's just that now you remind us a lot of Odd," Aelita said pointing over in the direction of the Ravenclaw table.

Odd was doing was Ron was a couple of minutes ago only a bit cleaner.

"There's no way I remind you of that," Ron said.

"Ronald, have you seen the way you eat?" Hermione asked.

"Nope," he replied.

"You're hopeless," she said.

"I know," he said his words dripping with sarcasm.

At this everyone laughed. Over at the Ravenclaw table…

"Odd, you could've at least tried to gain some table manners, since we've left Kadic," Yumi complained.

"But there's so much more food here than back at Kadic," Odd replied.

"You're hopeless," Yumi said.

"And you're clueless," Odd said as he finished another helping.

"You're pigging out so much, you're scaring the girl right next you," Yumi said.

The blue-eyed Ravenclaw blushed when she was mentioned. Odd had forgotten she was next to him, and stopped eating automatically and turned to her.

"Um…hi," he said.

"Hello," the girl replied.

"What's your name?"

"Elicia Craft, Ellie for short."

"A very cute name for a very cute girl," Odd said.

Ellie blushed a deep red and swiftly turned her head.

"Smooth," Yumi said.

"I tried," Odd mouthed out.

Meanwhile at the Slytherin table…

"I can't believe Ulrich didn't get sorted into Slytherin," Sissi complained to William as she stabbed the fork into her steak.

"Sissi, you do realize your steak is already dead right?" William asked.

"Cut the jokes William!," Sissi said.

'Someone has issues,' Malfoy thought.

Dinner was over and students were heading to their dormitories. Odd, Yumi and Ellie were heading off in one direction. The trio and Ulrich in another direction. Aelita and Jeremie were walking at a slower pace.

Malfoy had walked up to Aelita and said, "I never caught you name, what was it?"

"If you were listening you would known," Jeremie said icily.

"Jeremie! That's rude," Aelita said. "Sorry, my name's Aelita."

"That's ok," Malfoy said as he smirked.

"Well let's go," Jeremie said.

Malfoy stared at the pair of them as they left, and Jeremie looked back and glared. Malfoy smirked back.

"Why did you do that?" Aelita asked.

"I'm sorry Aelita, but, I've got a bad feeling about that guy," Jeremie said.

"Being sorted has changed the best of us," Aelita mumbled.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!! Oh yeah for those reading Life in The Eyes of Another Hogwarts Student, plz don't confuse this Ellie for the other. In this one she's Ravenclaw not Slytherin. Her character doesn't change all too much except for the eye color thing, yeah that's gone, and she's more shy. Well plz review, and I worked hard on the details this time!!  
**

* * *


	2. A Mutual Parallelism

**OMG!! You are all going to hate me!! I'm sooooo sorry!! o I finally updated. I don't think anybody will like this chapter. Well, I don't know for sure soo... PLZ!! Review!! It was my birthday 2 days ago!! I got a laptop for my birthday, it let me finish this chapter so here it is.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Mutual Parallelism

The next morning, the Heads of the Houses were passing out schedules. Aelita had received hers from Professor McGonagall.

"It looks like we won't be having any classes with Odd and Yumi," Aelita said.

"At least Harry, Ron, and Hermione are with us," Ulrich replied.

"But unfortunately we have classes with those three," Jeremie said.

"Who," Ulrich asked.

"William, Sissi, and that guy," Jeremie said as he jerked his head in the position of Malfoy.

"Won't you try at least to get along," Aelita asked.

"I would, but I know he won't," Jeremie replied stubbornly.

"This stinks. Sissi will be bothering me all through class, and Odd's lame jokes won't be able to get me through it," Ulrich said.

"Look at the bright side, Ulrich. You'll still get to see me at meals," Odd said behind him.

Ulrich, who hadn't noticed Odd, was startled by his presence.

"Where did you come from?" Ulrich asked.

"I was already standing behind you when you started talking about how you would miss me during class," Odd replied.

"Aren't you supposed to be over at your table?" Ulrich asked.

"Well yeah, but I wanted to show you guys my new girlfriend," Odd stated.

"Already?" Aelita asked impressed.

Odd stepped aside revealing a pretty girl, with black, shiny hair, and blue eyes.

"Her name's Ellie Craft and she's extremely shy as she is cute," Odd explained.

Upon hearing this, Ellie blushed, and almost instantly hid behind Odd again.

"You sure she isn't some innocent bystander you grabbed out of the blue," Ulrich asked incredulously.

"Very funny Ulrich, but I met her yesterday," Odd answered.

"I'm sure she's gotten used to you eating habits then," Ulrich asked again.

"Sure she has. Right Ellie?" Odd said.

Ellie reappeared again only to nod in agreement.

"Well, see you later guys," Odd said as he left and Ellie following right behind.

"Bye Odd. Bye Ellie," Aelita said. "She seems nice."

"Too nice," Jeremie said.

"Too nice for Odd," Ulrich said causing the trio to snigger.

"Hey guys," Yumi said as she walked up to them.

"Hi Yumi," Aelita said.

"So you guys already met Ellie?" Yumi asked.

"Yep, I can barely believe it," Ulrich replied. "Who'd have thought Odd would get a girlfriend in only one night?"

"What's wrong with Jeremie?" Yumi asked changing the subject.

"He's being stubborn," Aelita announced. "As usual," she muttered.

"Is it because of that guy from yesterday?" Yumi asked.

"Yes, it is," Aelita answered.

"I just don't trust him, is that a crime?" Jeremie asked.

"I kind of agree with Jeremie, after all William's in Slytherin too," Ulrich said.

"Whatever, see you guys later class is going to start soon," Yumi said.

"Bye Yumi," Ulrich and Aelita said.

The students began making their way to class. For Jeremie and the others the first class was Herbology. Professor Sprout taught this subject, and being in their fifth year, she explained what they would be doing throughout the year. She explained that this year they would be taking their O.W.L. exams , so this year, they would have to write a lot of essays, and would barely work with the plants. This seemed to disappoint the whole class except for Jeremie, Aelita, and Hermione. It was the same with their next class, Defence Against the Dark Arts. This was taught by Professor Umbridge, and she explained that they wouldn't have to perform any jinxes; and that upset everyone. In Divination, Ulrich found himself sitting at a table with Ron and Harry; Aelita and Jeremie were not in sight.

"Do you guys know what happened to Aelita and Jeremie?" Ulrich asked the two.

"Didn't they tell you?" Ron asked.

"Tell me what?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, Hermione's not here either," Harry started to explain.

"What does she have to do with anything?" Ulrich asked.

"I was getting to that. When we first had this class together, the three of us, she got fed up with the way Professor Trelawney was teaching, and changed to a class worth her time. She had warned Aelita and Jeremie to swap that class with Arithmancy," Harry finished explaining.

"And she didn't warn me," Ulrich said.

"Well, let's put it this way, would you like a class that teaches the magical properties of numbers?" Ron asked.

"Glad she didn't warn me," Ulrich replied.

"Erm…this class, nonetheless, isn't all that great either," Harry added.

As Harry finished talking, the airy, scrawny, ditzy teacher that smelled of sherry known as Trelawney entered the room.

"Good afternoon, class," she said. "Today I will inform you of the adventures we will undertake as we try to interpret the mysteries of the future."

"Maybe numbers might not be that bad," Ulrich muttered to Harry and Ron, who nodded in response.

After Divination, Ulrich was once again reunited with Aelita and Jeremie in Astronomy. Professor Sinistra taught this subject, and again the students were disappointed as she explained that not much will be done in that class. But, she also mentioned that some classes would be held at midnight on Wednesdays. This seemed to lift some of the students' mood. After this class, the trio, plus Aelita, Jeremie, and Ulrich went back to the dormitory to get ready for dinner.

"Hey Jeremie, how's that Arithmancy class?" Ulrich asked.

"Are you interested in taking it?" Aelita asked.

"I'm not sure, I just like don't that other class I have," Ulrich replied.

"Stick with it, that's my advice," Hermione said.

"Aren't you the one who hated that class?" Ulrich asked Hermione.

"That's not the point, Ulrich. Hermione suggested you stick with Divination, because you would do better; even if the teacher is a complete loon," Jeremie replied.

"Besides," Aelita cut in. "Harry and Ron are with you."

"Well that's true," Ulrich replied.

"Okay, then there's no need to worry," Harry said.

"Now that's settled, let's go, I'm starving," Ron said.

Everyone chuckled as they made their way to the Great Hall for dinner.

Meanwhile, in some random Muggle Pub…

"Where is he!?" grumbled a woman sitting at back of the pub.

She continued to stare back and forth between her watch and the door. Finally, a man, who was scruffy and had an overbite that could scare children, came through the door heading towards the woman.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"Be lucky the Dark Lord even arranged this meeting," he sneered.

She glared darkly at him as she thought, 'What am I even doing here?'

**Flashback**

A woman with pitch-black robes and dark hair made her way to a creaky, old, abandoned building. When she entered the building she was immediately grabbed by a huge snake. It began to squeeze her intensely and the pain worsened.

"State you're business," it hissed.

The woman, whom apparently was a parsletongue, hissed back, "I can talk to snakes? Interesting…"

Immediately she was dropped back onto the floor and was lead into another room, by the snake. As they entered the room, the door closed behind them and the snake slithered across the room back around the neck of an all-powerful being. They whispered to each other; and the woman managed to pick up what they were saying.

"She is a parsletongue, very interesting," the being said.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am known as XANA," she replied. "I've heard about you and I've come to request your help."

"And what makes you think, I shall help you…XANA is it?"

"Because in return I can help you get what you want," she replied.

"And what do you think I want?" he asked.

She replied in parsletongue.

"And you think I can't achieve that on my own, you insolent fool," he replied. "Your visit was merely an insult to me and a death wish. Avada Kedavra!"

In response, XANA immediately put up a force field around herself to evade the spell.

"A death wish, really?" she asked smirking.

"Impossible!" Voldemort shrieked. "Impossible! No wizard has ever been able to survive or block the killing curse. What kind of cursed being are you?!"

Before she could answer, she put up another force field to block, the random attacks from Voldemort, who could not believe the events that just took place. His followers began appearing from the shadows and started shooting the killing curse at her, who just put up a force field as she took them all out with one attack.

"I am similar to a wizard like you, but I have also been given powers from my original master, which has granted me immortality and much more. I simply put up the force field to amuse me," she explained.

"Liar!" he yelled as he shot another curse at her.

She simply stood there without putting the force field up this time and remained unaffected after the curse hit her.

"So will you work with me or not?" she asked.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"I need to get rid of a person," she answered simply.

"If you are such a great being, why don't you do this yourself?" Voldemort replied.

She replied again in parsletongue.

Voldemort chuckled.

"Interesting, so we are the same," he said.

"I see it more as a mutual parallelism," XANA replied.

At that moment, footsteps could be heard in the creepy, old building.

"Heh, just a bunch of Aurors," XANA said.

"We shall meet again," Voldemort said, smirking.

"Naturally," XANA replied, whilst smirking back.

**End of Flashback**

"Lucky?" XANA questioned. She chuckled. "Be lucky I spared your master's life."

Back at Hogwarts…

"Aelita, are you ok?" Jeremie asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"You were staring into space, you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Aelita replied starting to get annoyed.

"Were they visions?" Jeremie asked.

"No! Leave me alone!" she yelled at him as she got up and left the Great Hall.

Across the hall, unbeknownst to Jeremie, Malfoy had left the Great Hall after Aelita.

"What's wrong with Aelita?" Ulrich asked.

"She won't tell me what's wrong with her? I know something's wrong. Ever since we got here, she's been acting so weird," Jeremie answered.

"Just give her space, she'll probably be ok then," Ulrich advised.

"But, I could have sworn she was having a vision," Jeremie said rather loudly in terms of his anger.

"Quiet down Jeremie! You might as well tell the whole world about our secret," Ulrich whispered as some of their fellow Gryffindors started to give them funny looks, including Hermione. "Look, I'll get Yumi to talk to her, ok?"

"If you say so," Jeremie replied.

Meanwhile at the library…

Aelita scanned a collection of books as someone touched her shoulder, causing her to get startled.

"Relax, it's me," whispered a voice.

It was Draco Malfoy, smiling an innocent smile that almost seemed unlikely of his character. Aelita couldn't help, but blush for a quick second.

"Oh, hi," Aelita replied.

"What's wrong? You look frustrated," Malfoy asked.

"It's Jeremie, he's being a complete…"

"Prat?" Malfoy finished.

"Yes, exactly," Aelita said smiling at him.

"I'm sure he's just worried about for some reason or another," Malfoy reassured.

"He's being really annoying by doing so," Aelita said.

"Maybe, it's because you're one worth worrying over," Malfoy suggested.

Aelita had immediately blushed to his comment and asked, "Do you really think so?"

"Yeah!" Malfoy said.

While Aelita was too deep in her thoughts, Malfoy mentally kicked himself.

'I'm supposed to make her fall for me, not him!' Malfoy screamed in his thoughts.

Meanwhile…

Dinner was over, and the students were pouring out of the Great Hall. Ulrich, Ron, and Harry had already gone ahead, while Jeremie trudged behind.

"Jeremie," a voice called out.

He turned around and saw it was Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione," he answered.

"I wanted to talk to you," she said.

"About what?" Jeremie queried.

"Well…" Hermione replied.

Back at the library…

'Ok, this time I'll make her fall for me,' Malfoy planned. "Aelita, would you like to see the Astronomy Tower?"

"Sure! I'd love to," she replied.

As they left the library, two other people were walking their way. It was Hermione and Jeremie, who were having an unbelievable, lively conversation.

Aelita, shocked with disbelief, said, loudly, "Let's go to the Astronomy Tower, Draco."

Malfoy turned and saw the other two looking at them, and smirked.

'Thanks, Granger if you weren't a mudblood, I'd love you, but not really,' Malfoy thought as Aelita dragged him along.

Jeremie couldn't believe what he had just seen. He didn't know what Aelita was feeling, but he was going to find out.

* * *

**PLZ! Review! Good or bad (i hope not) Ill update as soon as i develop Ch. 3  
**


	3. Miss and Kiss

**Sorry for not updating in almost 3 years! D: I really got thrown off my fanfiction game...This meager chapter is not even acceptable enough to cover the time that I haven't updated. I felt bad, so I'll at least post this and work towards an even awesomer Chapter 4! :D until then, enjoy, and most importantly...REVIEW!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Miss and Kiss**

After Aelita and Malfoy left, Hermione immediately apologized.

"I'm so sorry! I really hope I didn't stir something up between you and Aelita," Hermione told Jeremie with an apologetic face.

"No it's fine," Jeremie reassured her.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Definitely," Jeremie replied.

"I wish there was something I could do to help," Hermione said.

'Yeah, there is. Where's the Astronomy Tower?"

Meanwhile at the Astronomy Tower...

At a nearby window Aelita angrily sighed and stared at the stars. Meanwhile, Draco stared at her before asking, "What do you think?"

Aelita not paying attention replied, "What'd you say? I'm sorry."

"The tower. What do you think?" Malfoy reiterated.

"It's great, I haven't seen anything like it," Aelita replied smiling.

"I'm glad. I thought that might cheer you up. So, where did you go to school before coming to Hogwarts?" Malfoy asked.

"Kadic Academy," Aelita answered.

"Never heard of it," he replied.

"It's in France," Aelita added on.

"C'est un tel plaisir de rencontrer une dame si beuatiful et jeune," Draco said skillfully.

(It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful, young lady.)

Aelita blushed and replied, "Pas, le plaisir est tout l'à moi. Parlez vous français?"

(No, the pleasure's all mine. You speak French?)

"Yeah, I learned since my mother's taken me to France on various occasions. I'm surprised I never heard of a wizarding school there other than Beaxbatons. How was Kadic?" Malfoy asked.

"It was amazing, I really liked it there. It gave off such a "homey" feeling," Aelita said nostalgically.

Malfoy smirked.

"Hogwarts can do that to you too," he said. "So, why'd you leave?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Aelita answered.

"You can trust me, I won't tell a soul," Malfoy said.

"I can't tell you, it's not really a matter of trusting you. It's just…"

"It's just what?" Malfoy persisted.

"She can't tell you! Why part of that can't you comprehend?" a voice yelled out.

"Jeremie?" Aelita said.

"What do you want?" Malfoy asked.

"I came for Aelita," Jeremie said.

"Oh really, what happened to Hermione?" Aelita asked.

"What about Hermione?" Jeremie asked.

"She'd thought you'd rather be with the mudbl—I mean Granger," Malfoy said.

"We were just talking," Jeremie stressed.

"About what?" Malfoy asked.

"None of you business," Jeremie replied.

"Actually, I'd like to know," Aelita commented.

Malfoy smirked.

"Could you leave?" Jeremie asked Malfoy.

"No problem," he said. "Besides, my work here's done anyway," Malfoy said loud enough for Jeremie to hear as he passed him.

Jeremie shot a glare at him as he left. As the door closed, Jeremie immediately cast the Imperturbable Charm on the door. This was good timing seeing as Draco tried to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"What was that for?" Aelita asked.

"So, he doesn't hear us," Jeremie answered. "What were you thinking?"

"What are you talking about?" Aelita snapped.

"The fact that you reveled to him that there's a reason that we're here at Hogwarts," Jeremie explained.

"Oh sure, Jeremie. I should've told him that Kadic just sucked, I'm glad I'm gone, and Hogwarts is better. It's not as if he was going to find out the truth."

"You've already made him suspicious enough, so he'll try his best to figure it out. This is exactly why I told you to stay away from him," Jeremie said.

"I can take care of myself, Jeremie."

"I only care about you, that's why I'm stressing this." Jeremie said modestly slightly blushing.

Aelita blushed remembering what Malfoy had said earlier.

**FLASHBACK**

"What's wrong? You look frustrated," Malfoy asked.

"It's Jeremie, he's being a complete…"

"Prat?" Malfoy finished.

"Yes, exactly," Aelita said smiling at him.

"I'm sure he's just worried about for some reason or another," Malfoy reassured.

"He's being really annoying by doing so," Aelita said.

"Maybe, it's because you're one worth worrying over," Malfoy suggested.

Aelita had immediately blushed to his comment and asked, "Do you really think so?"

"Yeah!" Malfoy said.

**END FLASHBACK**

"And I thank you," Aelita said pecking Jeremie on the cheek.

Jeremie blushed and replied slightly fazed, "Your welcome."

The both of them feeling awkward now, decided to head back to the common room. Upon returning, the both of them stumbled upon Ulrich being sprawled across the sofa.

"Hey guys," he said.

"You alright?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah, never mind me, you two kiss and make up yet?" Ulrich asked with smirk on his face.

Both Jeremie and Aelita blushed at his last comment and turned away.

"Um, I'll see you two later," Aelita said as she ascended the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

Jeremie also made his way up the stairs, but to the boys' dorm, Ulrich followed him.

"I take that as a yes, then?" Ulrich asked.

"It was on the cheek, ok!" Jeremie confessed blushing ferociously.

"You animal!" Ulrich joked.

"Shut up, Ulrich," Jeremie replied.

"Ok, so it looks like things are alright then?" Ulrich asked.

"I guess…for now, I don't know what that Malfoy guy is up to…what if he's with X.A.N.A.?" Jeremie asked.

"Sure Jeremie, every Slytherin, is siding with X.A.N.A. right now," Ulrich said incredulously.

"I'm serious Ulrich, that guy has some weird attachment to Aelita, and she could be in some real danger," Jeremie said.

"There's no need to worry, Jeremy. We'll keep a close eye on her," Ulrich said.


End file.
